New Year's Resolutions
by DavidArchuletaLove15
Summary: Miley and Oliver have very similar New Year's Resolutions. A class assignment brings them together. Moliver! xD One-shot.


**So this is a one-shot I had a long time ago, and it got deleted. I don't know why it was because there was nothing wrong with it, but oh well. I'm re-posting it for anyone who didn't get to read it. Hope you like it. :)**

**(And Lilly and Oliver were never together in this.**)

**

* * *

**Miley leaned forward in her chair and inhaled the manly scent of Oliver's cologne. She smiled to herself.

The bell rang, signaling the end of History class. Miley stood up, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. She waited outside the classroom door for Oliver and Lilly.

"Hey," Lilly said, when she and Oliver got into the hall.

Miley smiled. "Hey...I can't believe we are back in school already. Christmas Break flew by too fast. I can't believe it's 2009 already!" she exclaimed.

It was the first day of school since coming back from Christmas Break. It was January 2nd--the day after New Year's.

"Yeah! Well, I'll see you guys at lunch!" Lilly said. She headed off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Miley and Oliver were on their way to English class. They walked down the halls in silence. When they got to class, they took their seats. Oliver sat down behind Miley.

About ten minutes before the class ended, Mr. Brown, the teacher, announced an assignment.

"Okay, class. Since we are now in the new year, I have a quick assignment for you," Mr. Brown stated, "Everyone get out a piece of paper."

Oliver leaned forward. "Hey, Miley, I don't have any paper. Could you give me a piece?" he asked hopefully.

Miley smiled. "Sure." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pink binder. She opened the binder and pulled out two pieces of paper. She placed one on her desk, and handed the other one to Oliver.

"Thanks," Oliver said appreciatively.

Miley turned back around to face the front. Secretly, Oliver leaned in really far and sniffed Miley's hair. He grinned when he got a whiff of her strawberry- scented shampoo.

"Now, students, this is a very easy assignment," Mr. Brown said, "I would like for everyone to write down two New Year's resolutions on their piece of paper. You have ten minutes."

The students began whispering among themselves. Miley tapped her pen on her chin thoughtfully. She knew what one of her New Year's resolutions should be, but she was afraid to write it down.

Behind Miley, Oliver sat, thoughtfully tapping his foot on the floor. He knew what his New Year's resolution should be, but he was afraid to put it down on his paper.

Miley raised her hand.

"Miley?" Mr. Brown called on her.

"Are we going to have to read these out loud?" Miley wondered.

Mr. Brown shook his head. "No. You will be handing these in to me. No one else will see them."

"Kay," Miley said.

She looked down at her blank piece of paper. Hmmm...

Oliver looked down at his piece of paper. Hmmm...

A few minutes later, the bell rang. "Hand your papers to me on your way out!" Mr. Brown insisted.

Everybody handed their papers in and left.

"So what did you write down as your resolutions?" Oliver questioned Miley, as they walked down the hall.

Miley's face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh..uh..well one of them was to stop fighting with my brother. I use that same resolution every year, but I never quite live up to it. Maybe one day I really will stop fighting with Jackson," Miley snickered.

Oliver smiled. "And what was your other resolution?" he asked, as they stopped in front of their lockers.

Miley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh..well it was uh...to do my best in school," she muttered lamely. "What were your resolutions?"

Oliver froze. He pretended to be engrossed with the inside of his locker. "Pshh...well you know..to do well in school," he muttered.

"And what was your other one?" Miley pressed.

Oliver shrugged and closed his locker. "Hey, look, there's Lilly! Hey, Lilly!"

"Hey, guys!" Lilly said, walking up to her locker near them.

Miley glanced at Oliver suspiciously. Why did he avoid the question?

--

Inside his classroom, Mr. Brown sat, looking through his fresh stack of resolution assignments.

When he came across Miley's paper, he gazed at it. He remembered her asking if they would have to read their papers aloud to the class. He scanned the paper with his eyes curiously.

On the paper, in Miley's neat handwriting, it said:

**Miley Stewart**

**Two New Year's Resolutions:**

**1. Stop fighting with my older brother.**

**2. Tell my best friend I have been in love with him for almost a year.**

Mr. Brown snickered and put the paper back in his pile of papers. He sifted through the pile, and pulled out Oliver Oken's resolutions.

On the paper, in Oliver's messy scrawl, it read:

**Oliver Oken**

**New Year's Resolutions**

**1. Tell my best friend I have a crush on her**

**2. Tell my best friend I love her**

Mr. Brown snickered again and shook his head. He knew Miley and Oliver were talking about each other. He found this rather amusing.

--

The next day, when Miley and Oliver walked into Mr. Brown's class, their New Years resolutions were being handed back.

Mr. Brown dropped Miley's paper onto her desk. "Nice resolutions. I hope you follow through with them," he said with a wink.

Miley was confused as to why her teacher winked at her.

The teacher handed Oliver's paper back to Oliver. He winked at Oliver, too. "I hope you follow through with your resolutions, also."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah," he muttered.

Miley turned around. She glanced down at Oliver's paper. "Did you get a 100 on the assignment?" she asked.

Oliver nodded. "Me, too," Miley said.

"Cool," Oliver murmured. He fidgeted in his seat, thinking of how he could tell Miley the truth.

--

After class, Miley and Oliver were walking to their lockers together, when Oliver dropped his English class binder.

"Oh, Oliver, you dropped your binder," Miley said. Miley bent down to pick up the binder. When she did, a loose paper fell out. Oliver noticed what the paper was. Before he could stop her from picking it up, Miley reached over and grabbed it. Curious, her eyes scanned the paper.

"Miley, no!" Oliver said quickly.

Miley's eyes widened when they caught sight of the words on the paper. She stood up and shoved the paper back into the binder. She quickly handed the binder to Oliver.

"OLIVER! You're in love with LILLY?" she screamed.

Oliver's face flushed red. "No, no!" he quickly denied.

Miley hurried over to her locker and started twisting the combination. "How can you lie about this? I read the paper! It said that you're in love with LILLY!" she exclaimed.

"No! Miley! I'm not in love with Lilly!" Oliver denied again. He grabbed Miley's shoulder and turned her around.

"Then how do you explain that paper?" Miley shrieked.

Oliver sighed. He had two choices. He could go on pretending that he was in love with Lilly, or he could spill the embarrassing truth to Miley: the girl he loved.

Miley turned around.

"Miley!" Oliver said.

"Gosh, I can't believe you are in love with Lilly!"

"Miley!" Oliver repeated.

Miley tuned Oliver out. "You love Lilly! Oh my gosh!"

"MILEY!" Oliver yelled so loud that a few students in the school stopped and stared at them.

"What?" Miley snapped.

Oliver swallowed nervously. "Did you ever stop to think that when I wrote "tell my best friend I am in love with her," maybe I meant the...the other best friend?" he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Miley froze. Other best friend? That could only mean..."WHAT?!" she squeaked.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. The other best friend...Miley."

Miley's eyes widened. She blinked rapidly. Miley quickly pulled her binder out of her backpack. She pulled out the piece of paper that had her resolutions assignment on it. Wordlessly, she handed the paper to Oliver.

Oliver took the paper and glanced down at it. He read it thoroughly. His eyes widened. He did not expect this.

"Whoa," he squeaked out.

"Yeah," Miley said. She took the paper back and shoved it in her binder. She tossed the binder in her locker.

She turned to face Oliver. "So," she said quietly.

"So," Oliver said.

Miley grinned. "Just kiss me already," she said flirtatiously.

Oliver smiled. That was all he needed to hear.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Miley. The kiss was surprisingly good and sent tingles down their spines.

At that moment, Mr. Brown walked by and saw the two. Normally, he would bust the students for PDA, but today, he just smiled and kept walking. Who knew that a New Year's resolution assignment could bring two best friends together to become more than friends?

After a while, Miley pulled away. She smiled at Oliver. "Amazing," she sighed contentedly.

It was the perfect way to start the New Year.


End file.
